What is the least positive integer greater than 1 that leaves a remainder of 1 when divided by each of 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9?
If $n$ leaves a remainder of 1 when divided by all of these numbers then $n-1$ is a multiple of all of these.  We compute the LCM of these numbers as  \begin{align*}
\text{lcm}(2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9)&=\text{lcm}(5,6,7,8,9)\\
&=\text{lcm}(5,7,8,9)\\
&=5\cdot7\cdot8\cdot9\\
&=2520.
\end{align*} The smallest $n>1$ that satisfies $2520\mid n-1$ is $n=\boxed{2521}$.